First Love Degree
by Byun Yuki
Summary: begitu ku sadari, ternyata aku selalu mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Sasuke. Namun, entah kenapa kami selalu bertengkar. Padahal sama cewek lain, dia itu baik hati. Aku takut perasaan ku akan ketahuan olehnya. Aku takut terluka! Full of Sakura POV, OOC, dan masih banyak kekurangan, tergantung reader aja deh ya, hehe! berminat RnR!


FIRST LOVE DEGREE

RATED T

ROMANCE/FRIENSHIP/ a little bit HUMOR

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

FIRST LOVE DEGREE © DHEZTHY

.

.

.

.

Summary : Begitu kusadari ternyata aku selalu mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Sasuke. Namun, entah kenapa kami selalu bertengkar. Padahal sama cewek lain dia itu baik hati. Aku takut perasaanku akan ketahuan olehnya. Full of sakura's POV, OOC, dan kekurangan lain yg menurut pendapat kalian saja^^ ?! berminat RnR?!

.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

Halo perkenalkan, namaku Sakura haruno, aku mempunyai mata berwarna emerald, rambut berwarna pink dan jidat yang lebar, huh sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakaui itu tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, itu fakta. Sekarang aku sedang berada di sekolah ku KHS, sekarang di kelas ku sedang melakukan pemilihan untuk mengikuti pertandingan olahraga dengan cara undian, pada saat giliran ku mengambil undian….

"wah, basket nih" ternyata aku mendapatkan basket, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pandai bermain basket….

"sakura", eh?, ada yang memanggil ku, aku berbalik, ternyata itu hinata, ino dan tenten, mereka adalah best friend ku….

"kita juga basket lo" wah mereka juga basket….

"yang benar?!" aku bertanya meyakinkan, lalu mereka menunjukan kertas mereka, wah ternyata benar, senangnya….

Oo y, aku lupa memberi tahu, kami adalah 4 sekawan yang akrab dan selalu bersama, kami di juluki Love 4…

"horeeeeee, kita semua bisa barengan!" kalau begini kan aku pasti bisa

BRUK

"aduh" siapa sih menabrak ku, aku menoleh dan….,.

"aku sama dengan mu lo, jidat!" kata sasuke si ayam, dia menunjukkan kertasnya

"hah?!... jidat?! Nggak sudi dihina begitu sama si ayam" kata ku sambil nunjuk nunjuk mukanya

"hah?! Ayam?! Mana ada ayam seganteng ini! Dasar jidat bodoh" kata si ayam ngatai aku balik, apa maksudnya, memang jidat ku lebar tapi gak usah gitu juga

"kamu mana ada ganteng ganteng nya! Dasar ayam bodoh?!" kata ku membalas, dia ini memang selalu buat aku marah…. Huh

Kalau sama Sasuke, sih…. Ketemu langsung meledak dan berantem….

"sudah, sudah" ino menarik ku, uh ino aku kan mau nonjok mukanya itu lo, ishhh

"hentikan" dan si ayam di tarik oleh naruto teman sasuke sekaligus pacar hinata

Padahal dia sama cewek lain itu baik hati. Hanya sama aku saja dia bersikap lain.

"sasuke-kun nanti harus menang ya" kata salah satu cewek, teman sekelas ku juga

"tentu" kata sasuke sambil tersenyum, ishhhh menyebalkan

"teme kalau menang traktir ya" yah, karena naruto tidak ikut basket dan basket satu minggu lagi, sementara naruto yang bermain sepak bola, 3 hari didepan kami…..

"ya, ya" sasuke menjawab ogah ogahan, kayaknya dia gak mau neraktir naruto, memang sih naruto itu porsi makannya banyak, kasihan Hinata….

…..Sebenarnya aku…. Ingin jadi cewek yang lebih baik dan polos…. Di depan orang yang kusuka, huh. Ya, aku menyukai si ayam itu, aku tidak tau mengapa tapi setiap berada di dekatnya aku pasti deg deg-an, hah….

"hei, haruno, olahraganya jago kan ya?!" kata teman sekelas ku kiba

"sakura jadi pemenangnya ya" itu teman sekelas ku juga, matsuri

Di semangati begitu, meteran semangat ku jadi naik…

"serahkan padaku! Sakura Haruno" aku berkata lantang dengan pose guy-sensei, guru olahraga kami yang paling bersemangat….

"bawa piala kemenangan basket kelas kita ya!" tambah matsuri, sambil tersenyum

**Jam istirahat, dikantin…**

"kenapa ya….. aku selalu terbawa suasana kayak gitu…!" uh, aku meruntuki diriku yang sudah berjanji kepada teman teman kelas, padahal aku payah bermain basket, hah….. pasrah pada nasib deh…..

"kamu olahraganya jago tapi, tekniknya masih susah, kan" tenten memang enak, dia kan jago olahraga, huh

"oke deh... Ayo kita berempat latihan khusus yuk!" aku mendongak, ternyata itu ino yang mengatakan

"ayo! Sampai pertandingan nanti kan masih ada waktu!" hinata menambahi kata kata ino, benar juga sih

"gak ada yang gak mungkin untuk kita, love 4!" kata kata tenten membuat ku bersemangat...

"ka...kalian...!" whoaaa, aku jadi terharu dengan teman teman ku ini... Ternyata hal yang paling berharga untuk dimiliki adalah...**love 4**!

**Keesokan harinya...**

Sekarang aku lagi menuju lapangan basket, kata tenten sih kami akan berlatih di lapangan basket di KHS, pada saat pulang sekolah...

"hei, jidat!" eh? Itu seperti bukan salah satu dari love 4 deh?... Aku berbalik dan melihat si ayam... Ha? Apa apaan disini ada si ayam!

Drtttt drtttt

Handphone ku bergetar, ada pesan ...

Mail

Kita sudah bilang sama sasuke lo, "sakura minta latihan basket bareng!" semangat ya!

Ino, tenten dan hinata

Hah?! Eh, tunggu dulu. Maksudnya latihannya berdua saja, nih?! Rasanya pipi ku memanas sekarang, duhh...

"ayo kita mulai" sasuke berjalan ke tengah lapangan sambil membawa bola basket, deg degan jadinya...

** Pada saat latihan...**

"pas!" hii, aku takut, reflek aku menunduk karena bola kearah ku

"drible!" ?! Loh kok bolanya gak mau terpantul, eh? Malah mengelinding, huhhhh

"shoot!" Bruk! Ishh, kenapa malah keatas, menyebalkan

"duh, kamu payah banget sih! Yang serius dong" sasuke mulai menyeramahi ku, mau bagaimana lagi aku kan gak tau, sasuke menyebalkan...

"apa boleh buat kan! Ini sudah 300% serius tahu!" huh, dia ini memang mendokusai...

Tapi, huh, mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dia gak bisa, akan ku suruh pulang saja, kasian juga, sepertinya aku akan susah di ajari, ku ambil bola yang ada di bawah ku lalu aku berjalan memunggungi nya...

"sudah terlanjur janji akan menang, jadi apa boleh buat harus di tepati, kan, sasuke, pulang saja nggak pa pa" ya mungkin ini lebih baik

"pegang seperti ini" eh? Sejak kapan sasuke berada di belakangku, dia lalu memengang tangan ku, membenarkan pengangan ku pada bola basket ini, kurasa pipi ku memanas lagi... Dia membimbing ku, "... Iya begini, tekuk lututnya" aku menurutinya, "terus lurus... LEMPAR!"

Hah?!

"ma...suk" yeeee, akhirnya masuk ^^

"kau selalu... Menanggung segalanya seorang diri, jadi selalu susah sendiri. Mulai sekarang kebiasaan seperti itu di hapus kan. Kalau mau mengalami kesusahan, minta tolong padaku... Janji, ya" sasuke menggenggam tangan ku dan menatap ku, tatapannya sangat serius, tidak seperti sasuke yang selalu mengejekku.

Begitu ya... Jadi kebiasaan. Dan sasuke adalah orang pertama... Yang menyadari hal itu...

Selanjutnya kami berlatih dengan sungguh sungguh, dan aku semakin mahir yeeeeeee...

END SAKURA POV

**Dibalik semak semak...**

"mereka latihan sungguhan lo" kata ino

"kayaknya gak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, ya" hinata menambahi

"**sakura, yang semangat!"** kata tenten

Ternyata dari tadi mereka bertiga menguping, benar benar teman yang tidak baik. Ckckckckck

**Kembali pada sakura...**

Bruk!

"masuk lagi!" lihat gak?! Dari 10 yang berhasil 8 lo!" kata sakura membanggakan diri

"hm... Hebat ya, cara mengajarku"kata sasuke

"apa maksudnya itu?!" sakura berbalik menghadap sasuke dan siap mengomel...

"tapi... Kalau begitu sungguhan, bisa jadi juara dong" tambah sasuke, mendengar itu sakura, ceramah dadakan sakura gak jadi, hehe

"yang sasuke ajarkan semua gak akan sia sia, pasti aku jadi pemenangnya!" sakura berkata sambil menggenggam tangan sasuke tanpa sadar, saat sadar di langsung melepasnya

'aku gak sadar, terlalu semangat' batin sakura malu

"maaf gak sengaja...!"kata sakura sambil menjauh

"semangatmu tinggi ya, walaupun gak seksi" kata sasuke ngejleb banget

Jleb

"kenapa kamu ngomongnya begitu..."sakura sudah siap meledak

"tapi..." sasuke menggantung kata katanya

"aku dengar sakura yang minta bantuan padaku... Aku senang"sasuke mengatakan itu sambil meletakkan handuk kecil ke kepala sakura, lalu pergi begitu saja... Sedangkan sakura dia hanya diam sambil blushing

**Keesokan harinya**...

SAKURA POV

Aku sedang ada dikoridor sekolah sekarang, uh, muka ku rasanya panas jika mengingat kata kata sasuke kemarin.

Deg

"gak! Pasti gak ada maksud apa apa!" gawat kalau aku terus kepikiran... Kayaknya akan terekspresihan diwajahku

"sakura" eh? Siapa yang memanggilku, harus bersikap biasa! aku berbalik ternyata itu matsuri dan kiba...

"katanya kamu latihan basket bareng sasuke-kun, ya?!" matsuri bertanya dengan senyum jahil, apa maksudnya?

"eh, kalian berdua... Pacaran, ya?"

Deg

Eh?, kiba apa apa an, uh pasti muka ku udah merah sekarang!

"eh, gak mungkin sama sasuke kan! Dia itu ngomongnya suka kasar, selalu ngerjain aku terus... Aku benci sasuke!" huh, berbohong itu gak enak ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, eh? Aku merasa kan ada orang dibelakang ku, aku berbalik dan...

"s-sasuke?!" dia berbalik dan pergi. Nggak, nggak begitu maksud ku, bagaimana nih?!

**Hari pertandingan**...

Dengan sasuke dan tiga orang lainnya, tim kami maju kebabak final. Sejak saat itu... Aku gak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun dengannya, bahkan di saat pertandingan ini pun kami belum bicara... Tapi aku... Aku ingin minta maaf tapi, bagaimana bilang nya, ya...?

... Dia menemaniku latihan, menyemangatiku 'kamu selalu bisa mengandalkan ku', aku takut perasaan ku akan ketahuaan olehnya. Aku takut ter luka.

Bruk?!

"aduh..." sial, kaki ku sakit sekali, tim lawan kami sekarang suka main kasar?, atau aku yang melamun?

"sakura gak apa apa" hinata menghampiri ku, lalu membantu aku berdiri...

"gak kok, makasih" hinata pun menjauh

Srek

Gawat... Kayak kayaknya kaki ku terkilir. Bukan waktunya mengeluh, aku mencoba untuk berjalan, tapi...

Srek!

...ah

...Kayaknya

...Gawat

"sakura?!" uh, sepertinya itu ino, hinata dan tenten Sepertinya aku akan jatuh...

Tapi kenapa rasa nya gak sakit, aku membuka mata ku dan...

"sa...suke...?"

"lihat kakimu" teman setim ku memberitahu ku, ku lihat kakiku

"eh..." kaki ku sampai berdarah, uh sakit!

"ini sih... Kamu gak mungkin bisa melanjutkan pertandingan. Aku panggil pemain cadangannya" sasuke sudah bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi...

"TUNGGU?!" aku menarik bajunya

"... Hei, bodoh, lepaskan!" sasuke mulai menarik narik bajunya

"nggak... Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk menang..!" entah sejak kapan, aku merasa muka ku sudah basah karena air mata ku

"kamu itu ya..." sasuke berhenti berbicara, kurasa sekarang dia memandangku yang menangis

"aku gak ingin menyia-nyiakan... Apa yang sudah diajarkan oleh sasuke..." kalau begini, karena cedera ini, semuanya akan hilang, begitu saja. Dan hilang juga waktu dengan sasuke...

"...janji, kamu sudah lupa, ya..." sasuke berkata lagi, janji?

Greb

"untuk... Mengandalkan ku!" eh? Tiba tiba sasuke mengendong ku dan mengangkatku ke pinggir lapangan...

"walaupun sakit, walaupun menderita, jangan kau sembunyikan! Kapan saja kau ulur kan tangan mu... Aku akan selalu datang menyambut" sasuke mengatakan itu sambil menatap dalam mataku

"aku yang akan menepati Janjimu!" dia berkata seperti itu sambil menempelkan kedua dahi kami... Kenapa... selanjutnya dia berjalan ketengah lapangan, pertandingan pun berlanjut...

Sasuke orangnya begitu. Walaupun selalu diusili, di gosipi, tapi... Aku gak bisa, gak suka padanya

.

.

.

.

"sasuke semangat!" aku meneriakinya, ini sudah di penghujung pertandingan, sebentar lagi pertandingan akan selesai, kalau sasuke berhasil memasukkan yang ini kami akan menang...

Sret.

Prit.

"me-menang!" kami menang, terima kasih sasuke...

"sakura!" sasuke memanggil ku

"janjimu.. Tertepati kan!" dia berkata sambil tersenyum padaku, mukaku panas, aku langsung berbalik

"sakura" ino, hinata dan tenten mendekat pada ku dari belakang

"kok, bengong sih" tenten bertanya dengan senyum jahil

"gak menyampai kan apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan nih" ino bertanya jahil, sedang kan hinata hanya tersenyum

"eh...?" aku agak bingung dengan apa yang mereka katakan

"sasuke... Memenangkan pertandingan ini demi kamu" hinata menambahi, aku baru paham maksud mereka...

"Ya!... Ya!... Semuanya terimakasih yaa...!" aku berjalan menuju sasuke, sakit di kaki ku tidak ku gubris. Aku harus mengungkapkannya... Tak bisa kutahan lagi... Walaupun nanti jawabannya tak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Setelah aku dekat dengannya, ku tarik tangannya, dan dia pun menoleh, lalu...

"aku menyukai sasuke!" aku berkata sambil menatapnya, aku tidak tau seberapa merah sudah wajah ku...

"sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah suka padamu. Aku bohong waktu bilang... Aku benci padamu..." sepertinya dia terkejut tapi, setelah itu ekspresinya jadi biasa lagi...

"aku gak memaafkan mu" sudah ku duga... Aku menunduk kan kepalaku

"mau bohong atau apa, aku sungguh terluka..." rasanya aku mau menangis...

"di bilang begitu oleh orang yang kusuka..." eh? Apa?, aku terkejut, apa aku salah dengar?

"kalau kamu memang merasa bersalah, jadi milikku ya!" eh? Dia menarik ku dan memelukku.

END SAKURA POV

Kikuk dan gak polos, semuanya... Adalah arti kebalikan dengan cinta.

**FIN**

**#**yeeeee, akhirnya selesai, kriting rasanya tangan*lebay*. Walaupun end dgn gaje tapi aku sudah berusaha, tolong beri bimbingn y, apapun akan ak terima dgn senang hati, semoga fic ku gk mengecewakan... gak usah banyak kata kata yang penting...

REVIEW YA!


End file.
